


Hinata Hinata

by theroverinadressinggown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Humor, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroverinadressinggown/pseuds/theroverinadressinggown
Summary: Hinata Shouyou never intended to fool people. It was a series of coincidences. He just wanted to practice with his middle school’s girls’ volleyball team. His slight figure─if you squinted─did look a little feminine. His high-pitched voice was similarly girly, having not gone through puberty. The name ‘Hinata,’ meaning ‘sunflower.’ Really, it wasn’t Kageyama Tobio’s fault that he became confused.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiko is an OC. She plays a minor role.

A week after the dreadful junior high match, Hinata morosely bounced a volleyball up and down. Losing meant getting kicked off the court. Losing meant no longer playing. Most of all, losing meant watching that stupid King of the Court smirk. Hinata’s fingers tightened around the ball. He felt the _thwack_ of it against the ground. It was steady, grounding.

 

Last week, Hinata had seen a true boys’ volleyball team, cohesive in motion. Everyone knew what the rules were and how to follow them. They knew their place on the court. Hinata had always been a one-man team, trying to spike and set and receive on his own. Trying to learn. Trying, trying so hard.

 

“Hinata-kun!” Aiko-senpai, the girls’ volleyball captain and setter, yelled. “I thought you wanted to practice?”

 

Hinata shook off his frustrations and grinned, feeling his lips stretch his cheeks till his eyes squeezed shut. “Hai!”

 

“I know it’s frustrating, but you’re so much better than before!” Aiko-senpai smiled. “You’ve hit a lot of tosses this practice.”

 

Hinata knew it was a compliment. He _knew_ it, but it didn’t feel like a compliment. There was no point in knowing the angle of Aiko-senpai’s tosses or how her arms bent or how she high-fived when he wasn’t on the team.

 

He was not on the girls’ volleyball team, but for a few hours every week, he could pretend that he was a part of something bigger. That he wasn’t alone.

 

Hinata blinked away tears.

 

“Come on, Hinata-kun,” Aiko-senpai said. “Don’t look so sad.”

 

“I’m not sad,” Hinata protested. “My hair’s just getting into my eyes.”

 

It was a little true. His curls normally bounced up, but skipping two consecutive barber’s appointments for volleyball meant the curls were weighed down by their thick length.

 

Aiko-senpai pursed her lips, and removed a butterfly clip from her hair.

 

Hinata stared as she gently gathered several orange locks and clipped them back.

 

“Better?” she asked softly.

 

Even with his immaturity, Hinata knew she wasn’t asking about the hair. She was asking if, for the briefest moment, he felt like part of them.

 

“Thank you,” Hinata said.

 

Aiko-senpai nodded. “Now, practice!”

 

Hinata grinned, throwing the ball to her. “Toss to me!”

 

She grinned back. “Let’s see how fast your little legs can go!”

 

Hinata dashed to the left, seeing in his head and feeling in his limbs the arc of Aiko-senpai’s move. There was such difference between Aiko-senpai and the boys Hinata scraped together to play that one match. She threw like someone who wasn't expecting a basketball. The thought almost made Hinata falter, but he needed to _stay on the court_. That meant he needed to keep scoring, and scoring, scoring until the blockers became too much.

 

He leapt, and the ball connected with his hand solidly.

 

 _Wham_. The ball hit the other side of the net, and Hinata pumped his hand, knees bent and so, so ready for another toss.

 

His setter─no, not his setter─laughed giddily next to him. “There’s the Hinata-kun I know!”

 

“Another!”

 

“Aiko-senpai,” another girl hissed. “There’s a boy who’s staring at you.”

 

Aiko-senpai and Hinata turned, following the pointed finger.

 

The sight of a lean frame wrapped in a volleyball jacket and awkward bangs peered back at Hinata. It was the King of the Court.

 

Hinata waited for the King to sneer, to say something like, ‘Pathetic. You’re wasting your time.’ Hinata was so ready that he jogged over, ready to retort with something appropriately cool. Like─like─

 

But there was no need.

 

The King eyed Hinata with no trace of recognition. Hinata felt a flash of irritation─had the other boy forgot him already? Ah, how it must feel to be so used to winning!

 

Aiko-senpai was close on Hinata’s heels.

 

“Hi,” she said. “Are you waiting for someone?”

 

“No,” the King said softly. “I was just admiring─You guys work together well.”

 

The way he said it─sincere and gracious─made Hinata’s eyes widen.

 

“I’m Aiko-kun, and this is Hinata-kun,” Aiko-senpai said. “Who’re you?”

 

“Kageyama Tobio,” the King said.

 

He didn’t look right. His hair flopped sadly, and his posture was a tad limp. Nothing anyone could comment on, unless they saw Kageyama’s fierce look and movements on the court.

 

“You play volleyball?” Aiko-senpai asked.

 

“Yes, competitively.” Kageyama didn’t look very happy to say that. “I’m a setter.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be practicing?!” Hinata blurted out. His voice cracked on the last syllable. His ears burned.

 

“Yeah, toss to Hinata-kun!” Aiko-senpai said.

 

“Eh?” Hinata squeaked.

 

“I’ll do it,” Kageyama said.

 

“Eh?!”

 

“Don’t be shy!” Aiko-senpai was enjoying herself far too much. “Here’s someone new to practice with. Hinata-kun practices very much, you know. Outside of our team practices, too.”

 

Kageyama gazed at Hinata consideringly. “What do you want me to toss, Hinata-kun?”

 

What the hell.

  
“Anything!” Hinata firmed his shoulders. “I’ll toss anything you give me!”


	2. Chapter Two

Framed against Kageyama’s hands, the ball was beautiful. It went up and over, and Hinata shot off to the right. From the practice match, Hinata knew Kageyama was just as comfortable tossing behind as he was forward. In fact, the King enjoyed tossing back, as if to say, _see what you peasants aren’t good enough to do_. But Hinata was on Kageyama’s side this time. The team was all that mattered, Hinata thought, and this time that team isn’t just me. It was a glorious thought. He leapt, and kept leaping.

 

_Thwack_. His fingers caught the edge of the ball. Hinata’s eyes widened. Not good enough, the King in Hinata’s head said. Not good enough.

 

Hinata surged up and touched the leathery skin of the volleyball one more time. The sun burned bright in the corners of Hinata’s eyes, turning the net aglow. Warmth suffused Hinata’s palms. He felt like he was flying. He never wanted to come back down. 

 

The ball bounced off the top of the net. Rolled a few inches. Dropped on the other side.

 

He hit the ground when the ball did. “Yes!”

 

There were so many things he could have done better. He could have been faster, jumped higher, timed more effectively.

 

Aiko-senpai and the others were clapping when Hinata turned to look at Kageyama.

 

“I’m s-s─” The taller boy’s face was contorted, mouth open but nothing was coming out.

 

“Your toss was amazing!” Hinata screeched before Kageyama could ruin it with his fat, ugly face. Hinata didn’t think he could take any criticism right now. If Kageyama dared say anything about how his ace or spiker or whomever did something better…Hinata might cry. Because it meant that ace or spiker had Kageyama toss to them _all the time_ , while Hinata didn’t know the intricacies of half those terms for years. “I felt like I was flying! Like I could beat anyone!”

 

“Um,” Kageyama said. His face was frozen.

 

Hinata kept talking, words rising in pitch and volume. The butterfly clip in his hair bounced with the force of Hinata’s waving arms. “It was so awesome and cool. Do that again! Please!!”

 

Kageyama blinked. “You’re not going to say that was too high, or too reckless?”

 

“No, why would I?” Hinata noticed Aiko-senpai trotting over. Her volleyball jacket wrinkled with the motion of her strong legs.  

 

“I watched you and Aiko-senpai practicing for a bit.” Kageyama sounded a little flustered. “You didn’t jump so high for her.”

 

“That was because she doesn’t toss like you,” Hinata said, with some confusion. “You want me to jump there and jump that high, so I jump there and jump that high. I mean, I tried.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama finally bit out.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Kageyama was turned away. “Someone I respected told me recently that the setter serves the spiker, not the other way around. I shouldn’t have tossed that.”

 

“No.” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s shirt and _pulled_ , forcing Kageyama to face him. The other boy gasped, and Hinata let go. “You don’t get to say that. You don’t ever get to apologize for tossing to me.”

 

Because that implied the toss was a mistake. That Hinata didn’t deserve any tosses.

 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, rubbing his neck. “I’m trying my best to be nice! You don’t know how many people would be happy I apologized!”

 

He spat out ‘apologized’ like it was a curse.

 

“Well,” Aiko-senpai said pleasantly. “Maybe calling Hinata-kun ‘dumbass’ isn’t the best way to be nice.”

 

“I guess,” Kageyama muttered. “I shouldn’t have called a girl ‘dumbass.’”

 

“EH?!” Hinata gritted out. “‘Girl?!’”

 

Was Kageyama being so cruel as to mock Hinata’s height? Dammit, Hinata knew he was short, but Kageyama didn’t have to rub it in! Hinata mentally took back every nice thing he said. The King must have other people to feed his ego.

 

But Aiko-senpai was on a roll. “Listen to me, kids. Maybe the point was lucky, or maybe the toss was high, but Hinata-kun got there. It doesn’t matter how the point happened, just that it exists.”

 

Two frowns faced her.

 

“Never mind, I see that logic doesn’t work with you two,” Aiko-senpai sighed. “Alright, maybe the point could have been better. Next time, make sure it’s not a point you are uncomfortable claiming your own. Hinata-kun, you ready for more tosses?”

 

“Yes!” Hinata skipped away, after the ball. His curls flopped against the wind. He grinned wildly. _More tosses._ _More tosses._ He could figure out Kageyama later. “MORE TOSSES!”

 

“Thank you for the lesson, Aiko-senpai,” Kageyama said.

 

“Oh, it’s no problem! What year are you?”

 

“I’m going to be in high school next year.”

 

“Then you don’t have to call me senpai like Hinata-kun does!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They both watched Hinata stomp his feet. “Oi, you coming or what?”

 

“You’re more concerned about Hinata-kun’s speed and stamina than honorifics, yes?” The female captain tapped her curved lips.  

 

“…Yeah.”

 

“As you should be.”  

 

Hinata pinwheeled his arms. “One more!”

  
“Well, perhaps you should get to Hinata-kun before the little guy dies of anticipation?”


	3. Chapter Three

“Your hits lack power,” Kageyama said. “But you’re a girl, so I don’t expect any better.”

 

Was ‘girl’ some sort of insult now? Well, the only other insult Kageyama knew was ‘dumbass,’ so he must have just wanted to vary it up a little. Pity Kageyama chose the wrong word. Girls were some of the most brutal players Hinata had ever seen. Aiko-senpai, for example, who laughed whenever anyone scored and sent chills up people’s spines. Hinata decided then and there to let Kageyama continue using ‘girl’ as an insult. It would serve the King right when some offended female flayed him alive.

 

“─and your hand should hit the ball then, not before and not after,” Kageyama finished.

 

“Huh?”

 

Kageyama frowned. “Were you even listening, du-duh?”

 

“No,” Hinata said. “I was thinking that when you gesture like that and the sun hits your hair, it looks like you’re wearing a crown.”

 

“Maybe.” Kageyama looked away again. The King was looking away a lot when talking to him, Hinata noticed.

 

“Well, you’re terrible at receiving and blocking and striking,” Kageyama said. Except, during the practice match he said those things like they were foregone conclusions. Now, he said them like Hinata could change. “That’s because you’re receiving and blocking and striking as if everyone is your size.”

 

Was that true?

 

“You’re copying what you see better players doing, which is admirable.” Kageyama’s movements weren’t the kind of animated that Hinata was used to...and yet, those hands had the same passion. “And that’s smart. We copy people till we’re confident that we can do better. But copying doesn’t work as well when the better players are usually bigger.”

 

“Makes sense,” Hinata nodded.  

 

“The point is that your body is smaller and thinner, so you have to take advantage of your other attributes. Namely, your speed and jumping height.”

 

Hinata’s eyes gleamed with excitement. Kageyama could be so cool!

 

“I recommend doing more arm and shoulder exercises to invest force in your hits,” Kageyama continued. “But you seem to have a decent idea of the brutality of it.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“So the reason your hits sometimes don’t connect is the timeline.” Every word was slow, carefully thought out where Hinata worked on instinct. “What matters in both blocking and spiking is timing. Am I overwhelming you?”

 

Like if Hinata could leap at the right time, in the right place, at the right tempo, he could see the view from the other side of the court.

 

“No, I understand now,” Hinata said.

 

“Now, I want you to wait before you just randomly swing your arm and hope it connects. Wait for the ball. Wait for _me_ to give you the ball.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Ready?”

 

Hinata’s feet pounded the grass. Left, right, left. There! The net was inches from Hinata’s face when he leapt. The ball was coming, Hinata could taste the whistle of wind on his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

 _Whoosh._ The ball hit the very center of his palm, and Hinata knew then that it was the best hit he had ever made. _Thwack._

 

“Again!” Hinata cried.

 

_Whoosh. Pah-wack._

 

The second time, Hinata peeked, and the ball nearly flew past him as he admired the matted grass and the stretch of buildings past it. I still can’t see the view of the other side, Hinata thought, but little by little, I’m getting through. For now, touching the ball was enough.

 

_Whoosh. Thwack. Whoosh. Thwack._

 

“You’re getting good at this,” Kageyama said. “At waiting for the ball to come to you.”

 

Somehow, with the compliment, Hinata felt like he had won something great.

 

“Thank you for explaining!” Hinata whooped. “Is this what having a male senpai feels like?”

 

“Right,” Kageyama muttered. “I forget that you’re smaller than Aiko-kun and I.”

 

“Huh?” Wasn’t it obvious that Hinata weighed less than the two other middle school seniors?

 

“If only we could have been on the same team…”

 

“That’ll never happen,” Hinata said firmly.

 

“You’re right.”

 

"One more?" Hinata thought that he could never get tired of the way the volleyball felt against his palm, how the power collected in his muscles and released, how the shadows elongated and contracted against the white mesh of the net.  

 

"A hundred more." 

 

The sun beat down on them and the grass was dry under their shoes. Eventually, Kageyama stripped off his shirt. Hinata moved to do the same.

 

“Hey!” Kageyama screeched. 

 

Hinata paused, small hands still at the hem of his tee. “What, Kageyama?”

 

Kageyama flushed. “Are you wearing anything under that, dum-duh?”

 

“No?” Who would be stupid enough to wear two tees on top of each other?

 

“Then isn’t it illegal for you to─”

 

Hinata gestured at Kageyama, whose abs shone under a sheen of sweat.

 

“I get that it’s not fair, but─” Kageyama looked away _again_. “I don’t want you to get in trouble, dumbass.”

 

Hinata blinked. This must be what Aiko-senpai meant when she said that boys were weird sometimes. Hinata hoped that he would never reach that point. Being weird didn’t seem like fun.

 

“Whatever,” Hinata said. “Now toss to me!”

 

Kageyama’s eyes glinted. “First, I want you to start varying the speed at which you run to the net…”

 

“Hey, you’re a really good teacher!” Hinata chewed his lip and wondered what it must have been like to have the other boy gunning for him, all the time. He thought he could learn to like it, even if it meant he couldn’t defeat Kageyama like he intended. It was still frustrating that Kageyama didn’t remember him. The worst moment of Hinata’s life, and it didn’t matter to Kageyama. “Your team must love you.”

 

“Love me,” Kageyama repeated.

 

“Yeah, in a couple hours you’ve improved my playing so much!”

 

“It’s because you don’t get mad when I insult you,” Kageyama said, stone-faced. 

 

“No, I do get mad,” Hinata said. “But volleyball matters more.”


	4. Chapter Four

The girls’ volleyball team had been slowly trickling away, many of them having left before Kageyama had even shown his face. Hinata kept tugging at the hemline of his shirt, because it really was warm out. Each time he did, Kageyama went running for his water bottle.

 

“Hinata-kun!” Aiko-senpai yelled.

 

“One second, Kageyama,” Hinata said, watching Kageyama’s throat work as he gulped down water. Jeez, how could the King make even that look graceful? Hinata wanted other people to look at him and think, _there’s a sports player_.

 

Kageyama wiped his mouth with his hand and bared his teeth. “And not a second more.”

 

Hinata smiled widely at Kageyama, who reared back. Finally, someone who understood what it was like to always want more from volleyball.

 

“I mean, hurry back,” Kageyama said. Hinata licked his lips. Tasted a bead of sweat that hit the corner of his mouth.

 

Kageyama looked away quickly, which was off. Hinata knew from the practice match that Kageyama could hold a state for a long, long time.

 

Hinata jogged over to Aiko-senpai, who had removed her kneepads and unzipped her bag. She smiled gently at Hinata, and held up a six-pack of butterfly clips, one of which was missing. Hinata touched the one that was still nestled in his face. This was the first time he got a good look at those clips. They were stylized plastic loops of yellow, orange, red, and pink. Two fat loops sprouted from the base, and two thinner ones on top. Elegant swirls of wire coiled in plastic comprised the antennae.

 

“You should have the rest,” Aiko-senpai said. “They suit you far better.”

 

“What? They look expensive.”

 

“They’re really not. Unless, you’re scared they’re too girly?”

 

“No way!” They looked kind of like messed-up flames. Hinata liked that. He stuck another one in his hair and shook his head, feeling the clips bounce. “Thanks!”

 

“Thank you for making use of our court.” She was still smiling. “Also, I don’t think Kageyama-kun was interested in me at all.”

 

“Okay,” Hinata said. “Hey, did you see our last toss? The ball came to me like _whoosh_ and I hit it like _ha!_ And it went _boink_ against the dirt.”

 

Aiko-senpai sighed. “Well, have a good night; don’t stay out too late; and make sure he’s not pushing you into something you’re not comfortable with.”

 

“Erm,” Hinata said. “Weren’t you the one who told me that pushing our limits was how we grow as athletes?”

 

Aiko-senpai flung up her hands. “That’s it. I’m going to study and leave you bumbling idiots alone.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Oi!” Kageyama yelled. “Are you going to just keep with the girl talk forever? I thought you wanted more practice?”

 

“Coming, you jerk!” Hinata turned mid-run to energetically wave goodbye to Aiko-senpai, and plowed into Kageyama. The two boys collapsed onto dirt and grass, Hinata on top. “S─”

 

“Remember earlier, when you said the sun made my hair look like a crown?” Kageyama asked seriously. “Yours is better. Your hair looks like the sunset.”

 

“I’ve got a better question,” Hinata said. “Why were you teaching me so patiently?”

 

And if you seriously don’t recognize me, Hinata thought, I’m bleed every last piece of volleyball advice from you and defeat you! Serves you right! Serves. Heh. Hinata wanted to say that aloud and make Kageyama scrunch up his nose in that way he had.

 

Kageyama rolled with the change in topic. “Because you were wasting none of yourself. There are _other people_ who think that their teammates would be able to carry them if they’re friends enough.”

 

Kageyama seemed to know exactly what other people he was referring to.

 

“Gah, I know the kind of guy you mean,” Hinata muttered. Like Jonesi, from the basketball team, who thought that just because they had one phenomenal player, he didn’t have to pull his own weight.

 

“I’ve passed by you sometimes,” Kageyama said. His bangs were all ruffled from the fall. “And I think, there’s someone else out there who practices even when there’s no more sun.”

 

Hinata reached out and petted Kageyama’s hair back in place.

 

Kageyama went really still. Then, he held up a bit of plastic, held together by a knot of wire. “One of your clips broke.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hinata said, standing. “I have a lot more.”

 

“I’ll throw it out,” Kageyama said, tucking the clip into a pocket. “How do you feel about time difference attacks?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Never mind.”

 

“Nooo~” Hinata whined. “Kageyama, teach me, they sound so cool!”

 

The taller boy didn’t smile, exactly, but hours watching Kageyama’s expressions of disgust told Hinata that Kageyama was pleased.

 

Hours later, Hinata and Kageyama raced to take down the net and put away the balls.

 

“I win!” Hinata huffed.

 

“Heh,” Kageyama said, holding out two more balls. “I don’t see all the balls locked away.”

 

Hinata pouted, but removed the key from his bag again. Lucky Aiko-senpai gave him an extra! “There was no way to put them all away before you picked them up.”

 

When Hinata walked out of the supply closet behind the outdoor court, Kageyama was ready to leave. Hinata whistled as he tucked away the key. “Man, today was fun.”

 

“Will I be able to see you again?”

 

“Well, I’ll be practicing with Aiko-senpai and the others next week here,” Hinata said as they begin walking. “But my family’s going to Tokyo after that.”

 

“Isn’t there still school?”

 

“Coming back for exams,” Hinata flushed. “It’s to cheer m-er-someone up from a loss.”

 

Kageyama nodded sagely. Funny, Hinata wouldn’t think Kageyama knew what a loss was. “Tell him that he’ll be stronger if he can learn from his loss. And practice helps.”

 

Seriously, was Kageyama this nice to everyone but practice-match-Hinata?

 

“And when will you be going to high school?”

 

“Next year,” Hinata said. He cast a glance back at the outdoor gym, already itching to be back.

 

“So you’re a year younger than Aiko-kun and I,” Kageyama nodded sagely.

 

“I guess?” Funny, Hinata thought he was older than Aiko-senpai. “I’m going to join the volleyball team there!’

 

“What school?”

 

“Karasuno. Birthplace of the Little Giant!”

 

“Ah,” Kageyama said. “I’m probably going to Shiratorizawa Academy.”

 

Woah. Powerhouse. This was perfect. It meant that when Hinata revealed himself to be the loser from the practice match, Karasuno would beat that school!

 

To cover up his sudden silence, Hinata chirped, “Then you must have great grades!”

 

“Er…not really. But for Shiratorizawa, you can get in for brilliant grades or for prodigious sports.”

 

Wow, Kageyama really thought much of his skills.

 

Hinata felt his hands curl into fists. Kageyama looked at him curiously.

 

“Ano,” Hinata stuttered. Wait, they were talking about grades. Hinata didn’t have much of an opinion on grades, but Aiko-senpai did. She was aiming for Shiratorizawa too, so Hinata was used to listening to her fret. What would Aiko-senpai say?

 

Unconsciously, Hinata’s voice went an octave higher in an attempt to mimic his classmate. “Grades matter a lot! You won’t get to continue playing club sports if you fail!”

 

“Then what does it matter as long as I pass?”

 

Hinata totally agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking that's the end of Aiko--but she's sticking around for 0.5 more chapters, and then it's Karasuno goodness!
> 
> -Rover


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata, not long ago, itched to leave for Tokyo. Maybe because he wanted to escape his first and only competitive loss. Maybe because he was bone-tired. A vacation wasn’t enough time to remake himself, exactly, but Hinata half-thought that he could meet a brilliant volleyball player who would mentor him, and fashion him into a secret weapon. Or something. It wasn’t that Hinata thought he deserved a shortcut, but wasn’t it unfair that he had only himself for so long? 

“Hinata-chan!” Aiko-senpai’s voice cried cheerfully. “Over here!”

Hinata grinned widely and began jogging to the clump of girls warming up on the strip of gravel.

No, it wouldn’t be fair to say he was completely alone. He had Aiko-senpai, and Ren-chan, and all the other girls on the volleyball team. 

“Stretch, stretch!” Ren-chan chanted. “I want to see us working for those points during this last game!”

Her words were met by a chorus of groans, some more joking and theatrical than others.

“She’s going to be a brilliant captain,” Aiko-senpai said softly to Hinata, a smile curving her lips. “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Hinata replied, reaching for his toes. He liked Ren-chan, whose sneaky passes were a ton of fun to intercept. And made more fun by the way she laughed, melodious and sincere, when the pass led to a dump onto the other side of the net. Hinata wondered if Kageyama ever laughed on the court. If he did, it was probably because he was completely thrashing them. What a bastard. Except, his thoughts stuttered. Hinata knew from the single day that Kageyama wasn’t like that at all. Then what was Kageyama like? He was the upwards wind grabbing at Hinata’s shirt, and the crown of sunlight, and the half-finished commands that Hinata’s mind filled in for himself. All of the sudden, Hinata was a little bit sorry they were going to different schools. 

“I’m glad you’re getting good use out of those clips.”

Hinata looked up, past the pleasant burn of muscles and tendons shifting. “They’re pretty great! Thanks, Aiko-senpai!”

His mother had laughed, bright and kind, saying, “You look like me at fifteen!” If Hinata thought to be upset by the comparison, his mother pulling out a photo album waylaid his protesting. If the button nose and wide eyes looked less than manly on Hinata’s faces, they became rather cute on a little girl. Hinata resolved to protect Natsu till he died. 

“Hey,” Aiko-senpai murmured. “You know, we’re the same grade. You don’t have to call me -senpai.” 

“Force of habit,” Hinata grinned. “You don’t like it?” 

“It just makes me feel a little weird.” 

“Well, you were my first volleyball teacher, so you deserve the title.” 

“Speaking of deserve…” Aiko-senpai broke off her stretch and trotted to the heap of equipment by Ren-chan’s legs. She returned to where Hinata was standing with fabric tight in her hands and held out a white and red jacket, with Hinata embroidered in cursive on the lapel.

Hinata blinked away something in his eyes. Dimly, he heard clapping and whistling.

“Here,” Aiko-senpai said. “You’re officially one of us. Put it on, so we can see if you need a smaller size.” 

“Hey, we were going to wait till after the game!” Ren-chan playfully screeched. “Just who’s in charge?”

“He looked a little sad!” Aiko-senpai barked. Her successor leapt on top of her with a yell and they tussled in the dirt briefly, before Aiko-senpai went, “Shit! The jacket!”

Seconds later, Hinata grasped his very own team jacket, dirty with grass stains and mud as if he had always worn it in games and practice. 

“Thanks, guys,” he sniffled. 

“Put it on, Hinata, and then we can play!”

“I’m sorry,” Ren-chan said, “I didn’t mean to mess it up. We can exchange it for a new one or…?”

Hinata smiled past the volleyball-sized lump in his throat. “I thought you couldn’t return something like that?” 

“Good luck in high school!” one of the other girls chirped. 

“Thanks.” Hinata put on the jacket and zipped it up. The cut was a little feminine, with room for breasts and nipping in a little for the waist, but it wasn’t bad. In fact, the cut meant it fit Hinata snugly. 

“Isn’t it odd? That you’re just graduating now and leaving us to muddle along without you and Aiko-senpai?” Ren-chan asked a while later. Aiko-senpai, leading a pack of girls running laps, breezed by. Hinata would usually be peeling ahead of them. Now, he watched, feeling a sharp pang in his chest. It was a day of lasts. 

Ren-chan had peeled away from the crowd to tie her shoelace besides him. She too watched the runners consideringly. 

“Yeah.” Hinata blew a strand of hair away from his sticky face and gulped down water eagerly. The jacket clung to him, warm against his skin and heart. “It feels kinda like I wasted so much of my time.”

“What?” Ren-senpai stood sharply, nearly overbalancing. 

Hinata grabbed his friend’s arm, steadying her. “Like K-someone said, I’m pretty useless at volleyball. I’ve practiced my hitting over and overing, but I can’t hit the ball when it counts…”

“Hinata-senpai!” Ren-chan snapped. “That’s untrue and we both know it.”

Hinata looked at Ren-chan’s face, the way her chin jutted out and the sweaty wisps of hair escaping from her bun. “Ren-chan?”

“You’re my role model,” she spat. 

“Huh?”

“When I felt bored during practice, I would look over to you, steadfastly giving it your all, every breath in you, and I would think, ‘How could I be bored of volleyball?’”

“Because it’s awesome?” Hinata rubbed his head awkwardly. 

Ren-chan shook her head. “It’s because of people that you that it’s awesome. You know, I wouldn’t have cared less what sport I took up. Soccer, track, cheerleading. But once I saw Aiko-senpai by the window, watching you bounce a ball off the wall, and I realized that however boring that must have been, something about volleyball made all the boring-ness disappear.”

“So that’s why you joined.”

“Yes,” Ren-chan said. “Don’t you get it? I owe you my jacket, my captainship. If you could compete on this team, you might have Aiko-senpai’s place.”

“Have her place?!” That was unthinkable. As unthinkable being an inspiration to others.

The beat of worn sneakers heralded Aiko-senpai and the others. 

“Hey!” Aiko-senpai yelled as they thundered past once more. “Stop being lazy, you guys. Five more laps for the two of you!” 

Ren-chan stuck out her tongue, but both she and Hinata merged with the rest of the team. My team now, Hinata thought, mine for today and then I leave, for Tokyo and for high school. 

As their feet pounded against the track for one more loop, Hinata squinted against the sun to see a tall boy loping towards them. What was Kageyama doing here?

“Hinata-chan, Aiko-chan,” the other boy greeted as he neared them. “Am I in time for the game?”

“We were waiting for you!” Ren-chan chirped.

“EH?” Hinata cried, betrayed. So that was the reason behind all the stretching and warm-ups?

“I a-appreciate it,” Kageyama stuttered.

“Oi, if you’re feeling grateful, sound like it,” Hinata said briskly. 

“Shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama’s ears glowed. “I’m learning!”

“One step at a time,” Aiko-senpai agreed.

“Skipping practice again?” Hinata sneered.

Kageyama’s features shut down. “Yes.”

“Hinata-chan!” Aiko-senpai dragged Hinata to the side. “What’s your problem all of the sudden?”

“Nothing,” Hinata mumbled.

“Are you mad because I invited him? He only bumped into Ren and I at the crosswalk, and I told him you’d be here today.”

Hinata fidgeted. “It’s nothing.”

“Then let’s go back?”

“Yeah.”

Kageyama was gone. Hinata’s heart plummeted. He hadn’t meant to chase the other boy away!

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and Hinata leapt two feet in the air, landing with a screech.

Kageyama blinked down at him, tongue working the straw of a milk box. He held out another container, sliding his mouth off his straw with a pop. “Want one?” 

Hinata grinned, taking the offering. “Hurry up and finish so we can play!”

“I’ll finish before you,” Kageyama drawled, and Hinata ripped out the straw, stabbed it in, and began sucking like a blowfish.

No, Hinata wasn’t itching to leave for Tokyo any more, not when he could be standing in the bright sun with Kageyam, both racing for the victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been exactly five months since I last updated this, and for that I'm super sorry! Know that I really enjoy writing this fic and I have a plan, I swear. That being said, I didn't plan on adding another OC, but Aiko was getting way too much screentime and the anime doesn't exactly introduce any female characters from Hinata's middle school. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
